Yelmo Negro
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black Dennis Creevey, rated K y género suspense. Dennis Creevey vuelve a su sala común tras un día agotador en Hogwarts cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe donde esta y las luces comienzan a desvanecerse en una atmósfera densa y cargante.


_Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Dennis Creevey, rated K y género suspense.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling.

Dennis Creevey recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts a última hora de la tarde. Los alumnos pasaban a su alrededor con prisa por llegar al comedor o a sus salas comunes. Chocó contra dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro de un cabello negro azabache. En un primer instante pensó en Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, pero recordó que hacía un año que estaban trabajando como aurores en el ministerio de magia. Se disculpó rápidamente con los dos alumnos, que por su apariencia debían ser de quinto año y siguió su camino.

Dennis había acabado ya sus clases y ahora iba sin rumbo por los pasillos. En esos días se encontraba meditabundo, se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano. Le echaba de menos. Sabía que debía seguir adelante pero era incapaz de olvidarle, de dejarle ir y descansar en paz. Dennis se sentía en parte culpable por lo sucedido. Había seguido a su hermano a Hogwarts aquel fatídico día. Sin que sus padres o él se dieran cuenta le siguió agarrándose a su capa cuando se desaparecía y escondiéndose tras el gentío de la taberna de Aberforth.

Siguió aquel tumulto, cruzándose por el camino con los alumnos que huían del castillo. No tardó mucho en encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte en una guerra sanguinaria en la que no estaba ni remotamente preparado. La suerte tuvo más que ver con su supervivencia que sus capacidades como mago. Pero la fortuna no pudo ser tentada tantas veces sin pagar un precio. Un mortifago le lanzó un hechizo por la espalda. Ni siquiera pudo verlo hasta que notó como algo le golpeaba la espalda lanzándole lejos.

Pudo ver los últimos instantes de la vida de su hermano. Le había salvado interponiéndose en el hechizo. Dennis no pudo llorarle en ese momento, se levanto furioso y gritó con saña e ira todos los hechizos que conocía. El mortifago era un hábil oponente pero no fue capaz de desviar o escudarse de tal retahíla de hechizos lanzados con tal velocidad. El mortifago calló sin fuerzas al suelo, pero para Dennis no era suficiente. Corrió hacia él, saltando por encima del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y se tiró contra el mortifago. Comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con sus débiles y pequeños puños hasta que se le rompieron todos los dedos, pero no se detuvo. Tres magos tuvieron que separarlo de aquel cuerpo ensangrentado y llevarlo al Gran Comedor, donde se rindió al dolor y comenzó a llorar. Lloró de pura desesperación, no se despedía de su hermano ni siquiera concebía aquella idea. Lloraba de frustración, de no ser capaz de salvar a nadie.

Pasaron los meses y el dolor en Dennis era mucho mayor que el que pudieron sufrir sus padres. Le lloraron, pero se sentían orgullosos de que su hijo hubiera dado la vida por salvar a su hermano, por salvar a todos en una guerra que nunca debió iniciarse. Ese orgullo les permitió seguir adelante. Les permitió superar la muerte de su primogénito pues les había regalado la vida de su segundo hijo con su sacrificio. No fue fácil pero con el paso de los años lo lograron.

Dennis no, nunca pudo hacerlo. Y en estos días era aun menos capaz de ignorarlo. Se golpeó en el pie volviendo a la realidad. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que había golpeado una armadura azabache. Siguió caminando sin prestarle atención cuando se percato de una cosa. Ya había anochecido, las antorchas iluminaban pobremente el pasillo. No había ninguna ventana en aquella parte del castillo.

Dennis se sintió terriblemente helado en ese momento. Era como sentir un viento gélido bajándote por la garganta hasta el estomago. Apretó el paso intentando llegar a la sala común pero el pasillo parecía eternizarse. Al cabo de los minutos, no siendo capaz de llegar al final del mismo, se dio la vuelta para buscar otro camino. Lo que encontró le dejo helado. Oscuridad infinita. Las antorchas habían desaparecido. No existían. Dennis miró por encima del hombro a tiempo para ver como la poca luz que quedaba iba menguando lentamente.

Las llamas eran engullidas en la nada. Las antorchas se desintegraban sin dejar ni una pista de su existencia ni una chispa o brasa incandescente. Lo único que quedo fue oscuridad. Dennis trago saliva de forma automática. Un sudor frio le bajaba por la espalda y le empapaba la frente. Tanteo el aire con sus manos rezando por encontrar una pared. Sus manos iban arriba y abajo, de lado a lado buscando la pared sin encontrarla. No se atrevía a dar un paso. Arrastraba los pies en silencio.

Sus manos tocaron algo, algo solido pero cubierto de un liquido viscoso y denso. Era blando pero fuerte. Dennis lo tocó varias veces sin saber que era pero cada vez que apretaba el objeto aquel líquido le cubría más las manos y un hedor insufrible se instalo en su nariz. Se le aceleró el pulso y empezó a respirar por la boca. No sabía que estaba tocando y quería alejarse de ellos pero algo macabro le obligaba a averiguar que era. En ese instante volvió a presionar aquella masa deforme y un gruñido de ultratumba como un quejido de dolor insoportable, le atravesó los tímpanos. Dennis saltó hacia atrás asustado, soltando aquel objeto. Retrocedió varios metros respirando agitadamente.

Pensó en preguntar si había alguien hay pero le pareció estúpido hacerlo. Si tuviera buenas intenciones habría dicho algo. Si tiene malas intenciones preguntar solo le delataría. Avanzó un paso con las manos en alto pero se quedo estático al notarlas secas. Se palpó las yemas de los dedos, las palmas, las muñecas. No había rastro de aquel líquido desagradable, pero Dennis estaba seguro de que sus manos estaban empapadas en él. Un sonido de cadenas oxidadas siendo arrastradas por el suelo de piedra, hendió el aire. Lo escuchaba delante de él, cada vez más cerca. Cada vez más fuerte.

Dennis no se lo pensó dos veces, ya no temía golpearse de cara contra una pared o un profesor, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ellos. Muy probablemente fuera así. Corrió sin parar, solo escuchando el sonido de su respiración acelerada y el de sus zapatos repiqueteando en el suelo. Los pulmones comenzaron a arderle y las piernas cada vez le eran más pesadas. No podía más, no sabía si había recorrido treinta metros o treinta kilómetros pero no podía más. Se detuvo lentamente agachándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas. Boqueaba con fuerza, tragando el aire como si se fuera a acabar.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga y presto atención. Silencio. No había ningún tipo de sonido. Ni el más mínimo, ni siquiera el de los grillos que podría escucharse en las colinas del castillo. Empezó a preguntarse si todo aquello no lo estaría imaginando. Si por ser la fecha que era, estaba imaginando cosas. Desecho esa idea de la cabeza, podía ser muchas cosas pero no soñaba despierto. Quiso volver a caminar para ponerse en marcha pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía en qué dirección ir. No le apetecía volver hacia las cadenas pero no tenía forma de saber qué dirección era esa. Si hubiera algo más de luz podría avanzar de forma más confiada, pero era imposible no había forma de hacer algún fuego con las antorchas.

Entonces lo recordó golpeándose la cabeza. Presa del miedo olvido la solución más obvia. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó en alto rezando por no encontrarse con algo escalofriante a pocos metros como sucedía en las películas de terror que le gustaban a su padre. Murmuró _Lumus_ sin alzar demasiado la voz pero no sucedió nada. Lo repitió un poco más alto. Seguía sin encenderse su varita. Un poco más alto, lo repitió ocho veces más con susurros hasta que se hartó.  
- ¡_LUMUS_! - Gritó con fuerza y agitando su varita a modo de látigo. Una luz brillante le cegó un segundo. Pero cuando recobró la vista seguía la misma oscuridad. Agitó una vez más su varita con frustración y la golpeo con la mano temiendo que esta hubiera perdido su magia cuando notó algo extraño. Un brillo azulado en su mano. La giro y el brillo menguo en intensidad y la recuperó. Parecía una llama en el interior de su piel. No lo era. Miró por encima del hombro y lo vio. Una pequeña voluta de luz a lo lejos. Un precioso tono azul celeste bullía a escasos diez metros. Era una diminuta bola de fuego. Dennis se acercó a ella cautivado. Una polilla habría tenido más precauciones con una llama de las que tuvo Dennis con aquella luz.

Se acercó un tercio del camino cuando vislumbro que no era una esfera. Se asemejaba más a un fosforo totalmente encendido. Un cuerpo fino y una cabeza ovalada. Era de una belleza fría y ajena a toda calidez pero seductora. Dennis siguió acercándose cautivado por la luz. Esta empezó a estremecerse y brillar con más intensidad mientras de su fino cuerpo salía dos especies de alas que le animaban a acercarse. Parecía un hada consumida por un fuego eterno y azul.

- ¿Eres un Fuego Fatuo? – Preguntó Dennis olvidando su miedo anterior. La llama cambio de color a uno más plateado y le animo a acercarse más agitando sus manos anchas. Dennis dio un paso más y el fuego fatuo se alejo otros diez metros. Dennis le siguió intrigado. Cada vez que se acercaba lo suficiente, el fatuo se alejaba diez metros exactos. Dennis cada vez iba más rápido intentando alcanzarlo pero era incapaz. Hasta que este explotó en un círculo de fuego rojo intenso que tiró a Dennis antes de rodearlo con sus llamas.

Dennis se levantó sobresaltado y el temor y el miedo volvieron a asolarle cuando el ruido de cadenas volvió. Ahora no era una sola. Escuchaba decenas de cadenas arrastrándose sobre el suelo, acercándose. Cada vez más cerca. Rodeándole. Cercándole sin escapatoria alguna. Dennis no pudo levantarse del suelo. Sus piernas temblaban descontroladas de puro terror. Un segundo sonido se alzó sobre el rechinar de las cadenas. Un gorgoteo enfermizo, el que haría alguien ahogándose que intenta echar todo el líquido fuera de sus pulmones pero este retornaba.

Dennis no tardó en ver a los artífices, primero uno, luego cientos. Una figura encapuchada, alta como un gigante. Ataviada completamente de negro. Dennis habría dicho que eran dementores pero había algo que los diferenciaba. Una máscara plateada se vislumbraba a través de sus capuchas. Una máscara cadavérica, de ojos negros y vacios y sonrisa siniestra e inerte. Se acercaban flotando lentamente, como si no tuvieran piernas. Era un movimiento tan fluido como antinatural.

Estaban muy cerca. Dennis miró en todas direcciones. Las figuras le rodeaban, moviéndose al unisonó. Alzaron sus brazos y las túnicas cayeron mostrándolos. Dennis sintió un retortijón y ganas de vomitar. Acababa de averiguar que había tocado antes. Los brazos estaban hinchados, deformes por la putrefacción. Cada nimio movimiento hacia que supurasen un líquido verde blanquecino que goteaba al suelo de forma lenta. Era tan denso que le costaba despegarse del cuerpo de aquellos seres.

El olor nauseabundo y enfermizo golpeo a Dennis como si de un puñetazo se tratase. Era tan intenso que no tardó en vomitar sobre su túnica. Entre arcadas, viendo inminente algo muy doloroso, levanto su varita. Pronuncio un hechizo de protección tras otro pero lo máximo que conseguía eran unas chispas débiles. Probó con todo lo que su mente era capaz de recordar en ese momento pero nada surtía efecto. Al final entre temblores su varita se resbalo de sus dedos y rodó fuera del círculo de fuego. Los entes pasaron por encima sin prestarle atención y el ruido que hacia al rodar se desvaneció por encima del gorgoteo y el rechinar.

Dennis se echo a llorar. No podía hacer otra cosa que aguardar la muerte. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que se acercaba. Ya estaban en el borde de las llamas. Las cruzaron como si no tuvieran ningún tipo de efecto. Dennis sintió movimiento a su alrededor y algo le obligo a abrir los ojos. Una mano huesuda, de uñas largas y maltratadas. Le abrió ambos ojos para que viera como otra figura se agachaba sin hacer ruido hasta ponerse cara a cara. Vio la calavera plateada cubriéndole el rostro y las manos huesudas agarrar la máscara y empezar a quitársela.

Dennis se revolvió intentado cerrar los ojos, no quería verlo, no quería ver nada. Pero la fuerza titánica de aquellas manos le mantenía con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza tiesa. Entonces lo vio, una cara rota, cubierta de sangre reseca, con los ojos y las mejillas hinchados. Los labios rotos y los dientes partidos. Reconoció aquel rostro. A pesar de los daños que la muerte hubiera podido causarle lo reconocía. Era el mortifago que casi le mato. El mortifago que mató a su hermano. El mortifago que él mató y luego remató a golpes.

Abrió sus labios azules e hinchados por la descomposición. Un hedor mil veces más intenso asalto a Dennis que tuvo que aguantar la bilis que subía por su garganta para no ahogarse en su propio vomito pues una tercera mano se aseguro de que no pudiera abrir la boca. Entonces escucho un suspiro bajo de aspiración. Aquel fantasma o monstruo de ultratumba estaba aspirando aire a escasos centímetros de su cara. Dennis notó como sus manos y sus pies se helaban y perdían fuerza y sensibilidad, como si le estuvieran absorbiendo la vida.

Había leído el efecto de los Dementores pero esto era mil veces peor. Dennis volvió a retorcerse con todas sus fuerzas, que menguaban por momentos. Era inútil, le tenían bien sujeto. Empezó a rendirse y dejarse morir cuando las manos dejaron su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura aun más negra que la propia noche lanzando a los entes por los aires. Parecía que absorbía la luz de las llamas del círculo de fuego.

Entonces empezó a brillar. Un brillo blanco de pureza prístina. Era una gran armadura negra. Cada rendija de aquel cuerpo metálico emitía luz, como si en su interior hubiera un sol en miniatura. Desenvaino una gran espada que atravesó el aire con un silbido y empezó a arder con violencia. Parecía que fuera a rugir. La armadura se movía de forma pesada pero con un simple mandoble hizo desaparecer siete encapuchados. Los demás se lanzaron sobre ella pero al tocarla comenzaron a arder y chillar de dolor. Dennis se puso en pie alejándose de la trifulca pero algo le impidió ir más lejos. Se dio la vuelta y contemplo como la armadura se enfrentaba al último fantasma. El mortifago, que ahora se mostraba tal cual era en realidad. Un cuerpo podrido sin ningún medio para existir salvo su odio hacia Dennis. Se lanzó con furia sobre la armadura que la paro de un golpe de escudo. Dennis no podía creerse lo que veía. Era un duelo titánico. El mortifago lanzaba ataques de una fuerza y violencia indescriptibles y la armadura los paraba todos con simpleza, creando escudos de luz y fuego para cada embestida.

No parecía estar defendiéndose, más bien parecía aburrida del combate, y Dennis la descubrió mirándole entre acometida y acometida. Un yelmo negro como la noche. Tres hendiduras habrían servido antaño para que su ocupante viera y respirara pero ahora solo emitían una luz cálida. Los minutos pasaban y parecía que el mortifago perdía fuerzas a medida que la armadura las ganaba si es que eso era posible dada su fortaleza.

En un último intento el mortifago retrocedió unos metros y saltó sobre la armadura como si fuera un gato salvaje. En medio del vuelo, la armadura desenvaino de nuevo la espada y con un giro lo cortó por la mitad haciéndole arder hasta convertirlo en cenizas. Fue visto y no visto. Dennis apenas era consciente de lo que acaba de pasar cuando se encontró frente a frente con la armadura que ahora ya no brillaba. La luz del circulo empezó a menguar pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente viva como para que Dennis viera algo.

-Me alegró de verte hermano. – dijo una voz muy familiar desde el interior de la armadura. Dennis abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra. – Siento que nos veamos en estas circunstancias. Me han dejado venir para protegerte. Las defensas del castillo no se han recuperado y hoy eran muy débiles. Amycus ha aguardado este momento desde hace años para poder apoderarse de ti. Lo siento mucho Dennis. Debería haber llegado antes pero no es fácil hacer esto y entraña sus riesgos incluso para un muerto. – la voz tenuemente infantil pero provista de una sabiduría ancestral seguía manando de la armadura que se había agachado y apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Dennis.

- Colin…

- Hermano. Esto no volverá a pasar y no tengo mucho tiempo ahora que he cumplido mi misión. Tienes que dejarme marchar. Hazlo por mí. Hazlo por ti. He visto el dolor que sientes y lo que cargas a tus espaldas. No puedes seguir así. Tienes que cuidar de papa y mama. Dales un hijo con el que ser feliz. Yo siempre estaré allí donde me necesites. Estaré aquí mismo. – dijo señalándole el pecho a Dennis. – Y aquí. – Señalándole la cabeza. – Si me recuerdas nunca te abandonare. Pero debes aceptar mi muerte.

- Pero Colin yo fui… - Dennis era incapaz de articular palabra.

- No, Dennis. Tú no fuiste el responsable de mi muerte. Amycus lo fue. Y pago por lo que hizo. Yo morí protegiendo a mi hermano. Tú no tienes la culpa.

- Pero no merecías irte tan pronto.

- Piénsalo hermano. Si mi muerte hubiera dejado algo pendiente o hubiera sido antes de tiempo, ¿No me habría convertido en un fantasma? – Preguntó Colin.

- Supongo que sí. – Admitió Dennis cabizbajo. – ¿Entonces no volveré a verte nunca más? – Preguntó al borde del llanto.

- En efecto Dennis. Esto no debería haber pasado de no ser por Amycus. Pero por suerte tenemos este último encuentro para despedirnos. No podía seguir en paz viendo como sufres. Espero que a partir de ahora no tengas tanta tristeza y remordimientos en tu interior. Debes guardar alegría y buenos recuerdos. No te hundas en la miseria de la lamentación. No cuando sabes que tu hermano dio la vida para que vosotros podáis vivir en paz y felices.

- Lo intentare, Colin. Lo intentare. – Dijo Dennis llorando. – ¿Entonces eres feliz?

- Muy feliz de ver que mi muerte no fue en vano. Y que logramos un mundo mejor. ¿Eso te servirá para seguir adelante sin mí?

- Si, me servirá. Te quiero, Colin. – Exclamó Dennis abrazando la cálida armadura.

- Yo también te quiero, Dennis. – Se despidió Colin antes de que el fuego se desvaneciera y las antorchas volvieran a brillar.

Cuando Dennis abrió los ojos no quedaba nada de la armadura, ni las cenizas de Amycus y sus secuaces. Solo un viejo y polvoriento yelmo negro a los pies de Dennis. Este lo recogió con sumo cuidado, lo observó con atención unos minutos, con lágrimas aun en los ojos. Sonrío melancólicamente antes de guardarlo en la mochila.

- Hasta la vista, Colin. Nos veremos dentro de muchos años. Yo viviré por los dos. Te lo prometo.


End file.
